Bale feeders are used to feed cattle whenever the forage available is insufficient due to seasonal conditions. The bale feeders are intended to accommodate either a multiplicity of small bales or one or two large bales. Cattlemen generally check their herds of cattle on a daily basis. Whenever the feed in the bale feeder is depleted they must replenish the supply by adding additional bales. Adverse weather conditions (for example: obscured visibility, snow accumulations, frigid temperatures, or high winds) can make the job difficult, hard on equipment and potentially hazardous.